


Secrets

by assholemurphamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Bellamy, Drabble, GASP, M/M, Masturbation, Murphamy - Freeform, Murphy is a Little Shit, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, bellamy is a bottom, bellamy lowkey has a crush on Murphy but its only aparent for a moment at the beginning, bisexual murphy, gay bellamy, implied sexual intercourse, tent mates, thats an actual tag omg, top murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphamy/pseuds/assholemurphamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy looks around the dark tent, before his eyes fall on John Murphy. The undenyable sound of moaning, was coming from him. He was masterbating, not even 5 feet from Bellamy, and he was starting to feel his boxers get a little tighter.  </p><p>OR</p><p>The tent mates AU where Bellamy wakes up to find Murphy masturbating in their shared tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This story was heavily inspired by a few other fics that I have read. (i cant recall the names of, but I will link them for you, in the comments)

Bellamy lays down on his makeshift bed, dressed only in his blue boxers, which they had scavenged from the underground bunker a few days back. He pulls a large fur over himself and he rolls over, facing his sleeping friend, preparing to drift off, himself.

A few hours later, Bellamy wakes, unable to block out the undeniable sound of a young mans moans. He is momentarily confused, the light from the shallow fire outside, barely enough to make out the shapes in the small tent. He looks around, before his eyes fall on his crush -and sexual prospect- John Murphy.

He was masterbating, not even 5 feet from Bellamy, and he was starting to feel his boxers get a little tighter. As the soft moans and heavy breathing continue, Bellamy makes a bold decision to go along with it, and he takes his own cock out, pulling the fur down, exposing his hard member. He has to be quiet, he knows, and he starts slowly massaging his cock to its full length, all the while, watching his roommate in the darkness.

He can see enough to make out the shape of John's face, head leaning back, mouth open slightly in an 'O' shape. Bellamy's eyes fall on his chest, glistening in the small available light, with a thin layer of sweat. And finally allowing himself to glance at his cock.

' _holy fuck, he is huge_ ' Bellamy thinks, watching him stroke his cock at a slow pace, enjoying every minute of the bliss. Bellamy never moves his hand off his cock, while he shoves 2 fingers from his left hand into his mouth, wetting them quickly before teasing them over his waiting hole.

' _Oh fuck_.' Bell mouths silently. Or at least he thought it was silent... Murphy sits up and covers his cock with a fur, looking over at Bellamy, expecting to see a sleeping figure. Instead he sees Bellamy Blake fucking himself back on his fingers, with his lip pulled tight between his teeth

"John, fuck..." Bellamy's voice is a barely audible breath, but Murphy hears it, and his mouth falls open. He pulls his lips into his signiture smirk, before reaching beside his bed, and flicking on one of Raven's solar powered lanterns. As the light turns on, Bellamy's actions stop almost immediately, and his eyes snap open, to see Murphy sitting up in his bed, watching him, with his cock still hard in his hand.

"Oh, no, don't stop because of me, Bellamy." His voice oozes confidence, and the boy in question can feel his cock growing harder as he is under such an intense gaze.

"Murphy, turn off the light." Bellamy mumbles, blocking his eyes with his hand.

"But then I wouldnt be able to watch you fuck yourself for me. Thats right Bellamy, I was watching you. I know how badly you need to cum. And I just want to help you, is all." He stands up, making his way towards Bellamy's bed. He sits down and wraps a rough hand around his friends cock, smirk still ever-present on his face. "Do you want me to fuck you?

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh, let me know if you guys want the next scene.


End file.
